2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob/AGCK/Collin/Sassmaster/Nuno/Odile/Money Hurricane/Steve)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely active season; surpassing the activity of the 2005 season, thus making it the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. It was extremely active due to a record-breaking La Niña in the Pacific, which produced record low wind shear across the Atlantic. In addition, the AMO was the most positive level on record, resulting in hot sea surface temperatures throughout the Atlantic. The season's activity also made it the costliest on record. Season Summary Timeline ImageSize = width:720 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-195_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_>195_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2017 till:10/01/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:11/04/2017 till:14/04/2017 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:27/04/2017 till:29/04/2017 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:17/05/2017 till:26/05/2017 color:C4 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:29/05/2017 till:09/06/2017 color:C5 text:Don (C5) from:23/05/2017 till:29/05/2017 color:C4 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:07/06/2017 till:11/06/2017 color:C3 text:Emily (C4) from:08/06/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:16/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:C3 text:Gert (C3) from:28/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:C5 text:Harvey (C5) from:14/07/2017 till:22/07/2017 color:TS text:Irma (TS) barset:break from:23/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C6 text:Katia (C6) from:04/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:15/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C2 text:Nate (C2) from:08/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:15/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C6 text:Rina (C6) from:06/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:C1 text:Whitney (C1) from:02/12/2017 till:21/12/2017 color:C5 text:Iota (C5) from:09/12/2017 till:13/12/2017 color:C3 text:Kappa (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:Jan. 2018 Storms Tropical Storm Arlene On December 29, models began forecasting an organized low forming to the east of Massachusetts on January 1 with maximum sustained winds of 60 miles per hour; as a cold front to the north of Massachusetts formed by December 30, disturbed weather trailed behind the front as the system quickly got invested by the National Hurricane Center, giving it a 20% chance within 48 hours and a 40% chance within 5 days. However, as the system began to lose frontal boundaries by December 31, the chances were upped to 50% within 48 hours and 70% within 5 days. By January 1, the cold front began to rapidly decay, which eventually the system lost frontal boundaries by 5AM eastern time on January 2, upgrading the system to Subtropical Depression One, showing signs of a subtropical system as it began to rapidly intensify, moving north-northeast at the same time as the NHC upgraded the system to Subtropical Storm Arlene later that day on January 2 about 100 miles southeast the coast of Maine, becoming the northernmost tropical storm to be classified ever in the basin. Arlene then began to slowly intensify, as it began to move southeastern at 12 miles per hour, which the speed gradually lessened by January 4, which the system remained at 50 miles per hour. The system then unexpectedly turned tropical due to a patch of warm waters and limited vertical shear by January 5, intensifying to 60 miles per hour by the next advisory as the system began turning to the west due to a large high-pressure system stationed to the north of Bermuda, losing tropical characteristics for two advisories before regaining them by January 6. The system then rapidly intensified to 65 miles per hour with a minimum pressure of 989 millibars early on January 7, as the system neared Maine, tropical storm warnings and even hurricane watches were issued for the area; the system then intensified to a peak of 70 miles per hour on January 8 before making turning extratropical unexpectedly, causing flooding, slick roads and power outages, all causing eight fatalities in the process as the system's structure then broke down and split up into two parts after dissipating; one would nearly regenerate into a depression for a brief day while the other part would be absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone in Ontario. Overall, Arlene caused $700 million in damages and eight fatalities, and one indirect fatality, therefore Arlene was not retired. Hurricane Bret On April 8, an extratropical cyclone developed north of the Bahamas. This cyclone rapidly organized to produce winds in excess of 60 mph. Initial conditions such as strong wind shear, cool sea-surface temperatures, and dry air limited development of the extratropical cyclone. While most cyclones move north, a ridge of high pressure to the north pushed the extratropical cyclone eastward, towards the eastern Subtropical Atlantic. Early on April 11, frontal features associated with the cyclone dissipated. Convection began to build around the center of the cyclone, and at 21:00 UTC on April 11, the National Hurricane Center designated the cyclone Subtropical Storm Bret. Initially, Bret was not expected to intensify due to cool sea surface temperatures. However, by early on April 12, Bret began to produce hurricane-force winds but still had a rather elongated appearance. Due to this, Bret was still considered a subtropical storm. However, an eye feature developed later that day as Bret began to turn more tropical. At 21:00 UTC on April 12, Bret was reclassified as a fully tropical hurricane, becoming the first known April hurricane in the Atlantic basin on record. Bret meandered around in a loop, acquiring a peak intensity with 80 mph winds. Hurricane Warnings were issued for the Azores as Bret maintained intensity as it passed to the east of the islands. Bret became extratropical on April 14 while still producing hurricane-force winds. Bret's remnants made landfall in the United Kingdom, producing strong winds and heavy downpours. Bret's remnants caused 7 deaths, all of which were in Ireland and Britain. The damage was light. Tropical Storm Cindy An extratropical system developed on April 25 north of the Bahamas. It gradually took on a more organized shape and the NHC began monitoring it for subtropical development. On April 27, the storm was declared as a subtropical depression far northeast of the Bahamas. Then it became subtropical storm Cindy and began to perform a loop. Cindy became tropical soon after strengthening, but it failed to strengthen more (past 40 mph) due to somewhat hostile conditions typical for the time of year. Cindy moved southeast and dissipated on April 29. It didn't affect land; thus it didn't cause damage or deaths. Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert On June 14, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring the Bay of Campeche for tropical development. A low-pressure area rapidly developed on June 15. On June 16, a Hurricane Hunters aircraft found a closed circulation and designated the system a tropical depression. Later that day, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Gert. Virtually no wind shear and warm waters of 86 degrees F allowed Gert to rapidly intensify into a category 3 hurricane on June 18. Gert rapidly weakened over land, dissipating by June 20. Gert made landfall in Northern Mexico as it tracked northward, causing 56 deaths and $2.56 billion in damages. Hurricane Harvey Formed from a tropical wave near the Cape Verdes on June 28. It became a tropical storm 18 hours after forming, with it following a westward track into more favorable conditions. On July 1, Harvey strengthened to a hurricane and began a round of rapid intensification, reaching its peak strength only a day after becoming a hurricane. A combination of increasingly unfavorable conditions and an eyewall replacement cycle weakened Harvey down to a Category 3 as it turned northward, but the conditions briefly let up, allowing Harvey to restrengthen to a Category 4 and reach a secondary peak of 140 mph. Its final degeneration began as it quickly approached Newfoundland, and it made landfall soon before dissipation as a Category 1. Harvey caused $120 million in damage and killed 9 people, mainly in Newfoundland. Hurricane Katia Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa On December 7, an unusually late tropical wave entered the Caribbean Sea. Due to La Nina - wind shear was more typical of mid-season levels than typical December levels. The tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Kappa on December 9, continuing the hyperactive season. Due to the low shear and record warm sea surface temperatures, Kappa rapidly intensified into a hurricane early on December 11. Rapid deepening took place thereafter with Kappa becoming a minimal category 3 hurricane early on December 12. Kappa then tracked to the Northeast, brushing Florida and the Bahamas. Cool sea surface temperatures caused Kappa to degenerate into an extratropical cyclone on December 13 in the Western Atlantic. Hurricane Lambda Formed as a subtropical storm on Christmas. It wandered near Bermuda as it became tropical and strengthened to a C1, unusually strong for the time of the year it existed in. It became one of few storms to cross into the next year. Category:Season Collabs Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Sassmaster15 Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Bob Nekaro Category:HurricaneOdile Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Ultra-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:NunoLava1998 Category:Money Hurricane Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip Category:Hyper-active seasons